1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Many disk drives are secured in a drive bracket. The drive bracket defines a number of through holes, and each disk drive defines a number of fixing holes. In assembly, the disk drive is inserted in the drive bracket, and the fixing holes are aligned with the through holes. A number of screws are secured into the fixing holes through the through holes, to secure the disk drive to the drive bracket, which is very inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.